lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem
Hobbit ( ) – pierwsza powieść J. R. R. Tolkiena, opowiadająca o wydarzaniach sprzed Wojny o Pierścień. Wydana po raz pierwszy 21 września 1937 roku przez wydawnictwo Allen&Unwin. Akcja Hobbita ''rozgrywa się w 2941 i 2942 roku Trzeciej Ery, w północnej części Śródziemia. Opowiada o przygodach Bilba Bagginsa, jego wyprawie wraz z trzynastoma Krasnoludami oraz z czarodziejem Gandalfem do siedziby smoka Smauga i odzyskaniu ukradzionego przez niego skarbu. Pierwszy raz pojawia się tu Pierścień, klejnot znaleziony przez Bilba w jaskini Golluma. Rozdziały #Nieproszeni goście # Pieczeń barania #Krótki odpoczynek #Górą i dołem #Zagadki w ciemności #Z patelni w ogień #Dziwna kwatera #Muchy i pająki #Beczki #Serdeczne powitanie #Na progu #Na zwiadach w obozie wroga #Smauga nie ma w domu #Ogień i woda #Chmury się zbierają #Nocny złodziej #Chmury pękają #Droga powrotna #Ostatni akt Opis fabuły Pewnego wiosennego dnia do Bilba Bagginsa, zamożnego i szanowanego hobbita zawitał czarodziej Gandalf, a wraz z nim trzynastu krasnoludów: Dwalin, Balin, Kíli, Fíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur oraz Thorin “Dębowa Tarcza”, który im przewodził. Organizowali oni wyprawę, aby odzyskać skarby zagarnięte ich przodkom przez smoka Smauga. Przyzwyczajony do wygód hobbit początkowo nie chciał wziąć w niej udziału, lecz ostatecznie ciekawość wzięła w nim górę i wyruszył z kompanią. Początkowo podróż przebiegała im bardzo przyjemnie, ale w miarę posuwania się na wschód drogi stawały się coraz bardziej wyboiste, a kraj coraz bardziej opustoszały. Wędrówkę utrudniał ponadto rzęsisty deszcz. A jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze członkowie wyprawy któregoś wieczoru niefortunnie stracili większość zapasów żywności. Przemoczeni i głodni dostrzegli jednak ognisko w lesie. Na zwiady wysłano włamywacza, czyli hobbita. Bilbo przekonał się, że przy ogniu ucztuje trzech ohydnych trollów, nie chcąc jednak wracać do swych towarzyszy z pustymi rękami, postanowił opróżnić im kieszenie. Niestety, został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Na pomoc ruszyli mu krasnoludowie, ale wpadli oni w zasadzkę zastawioną przez trzech zbójów. Drużynę ocalił dopiero Gandalf, a trolle zostały zamienione w kamień. Po opróżnieniu z zapasów piwniczki należącej do łotrów, nasi bohaterowie ruszyli w dalszą drogę, odnajdując kryjówkę tychże stworzeń, zabierając z niej broń oraz zakopując znalezione złoto, które Bilbo z Gandalfem zabrali w drodze powrotnej. Wkrótce dotarli do Granicy Dzikich krajów i zaczęli przedzierać się przez Góry Mgliste. Pod przewodnictwem czarodzieja dotarli nie bez problemów do Rivendell - domu Elronda Półelfa. Wyruszyli stamtąd po dwóch tygodniach odpoczynku. Wędrówka przez góry nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale była znośna, dopóki nie zaskoczyła ich burza.Szybko znaleziono jaskinię, w której śmiałkowie mogli się schronić. Okazało się jednak, że wybrali bardzo niefortunnie miejsce postoju, ponieważ była to frontowa brama królestwa goblinów. W nocy krasnoludowie i hobbit zostali porwani ciemnymi korytarzami do wnętrza góry. Uratować zdążył się jedynie Gandalf. On też po raz drugi pospieszył drużynie na pomoc. Udał się za napastnikami i używając magii odbił z rąk goblinów swoich towarzyszy. Jednak podczas ucieczki krasnoludowie, którzy nieśli Bilba (hobbit biegał dużo wolniej od krasnoludów, które uważane są za jedne z najlepszych biegaczy), zagubili go. Bilbo ocknął się po paru godzinach i ruszył poszukiwać kompanii. Idąc korytarzami przypadkiem natknął się na pierścień, ale wówczas w ogóle nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Schował go do kieszeni i szedł dalej. Dotarł wreszcie do miejsca, gdzie żył Gollum - szkaradne stworzenie, które do hobbita nie było zbyt przyjaźnie nastawione. Czuło jednak respekt, gdyż Bilbo posiadał broń. Zawarli więc układ: zaczęli zadawać sobie zagadki. Kto nie odpowiedziałby na zagadkę, ten przegrywa. Jeśli Bilbo by przegrał, miał zostać zjedzony, jeśli Gollum - wówczas potwór miał zrobić wszystko, o co hobbit poprosi (na przykład o drogę do wyjścia). Okazało się jednak, że obydwaj są dobrzy w tej dziedzinie i “pojedynek” przeciągał się, aż wreszcie hobbit zapytał: “Co ja mam w kieszeni?” (mając na myśli znaleziony pierścień). Gollum oczywiście nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, będąc pewnym miejsca ukrycia pierścienia. Gdy za trzecią próbą nie zgadł, opanowała go złość i postanowił zgładzić Bilba. Ten jednak odkrył magiczne przymioty skarbu Golluma, które pozwoliły mu uciec. Biegnąc za Gollumem dotarł do wyjścia i mimo straży udało mu się wydostać na zewnątrz. Zdezorientowany Bilbo nie wiedział, czy ma iść dalej, czy wrócić do lochów - tam mogli być jego przyjaciele. Usłyszał jednak nagle rozmowę i podszedł bliżej. Był to Gandalf i krasnoludowie żywo rozprawiający nad stratą hobbita i dalszym działaniem. Bilbo przy użyciu pierścienia pojawił się nagle pomiędzy nimi wywołując powszechną radość i zarazem podziw. Opowiedział towarzyszom, jak się uratował (przemilczał jednak sprawę pierścienia) i sam usłyszał, jak uciekła reszta kompanii. Drużyna ruszyła dalej, słusznie spodziewając się pościgu goblinów. Było już ciemno, gdy dotarli do pewnej polany. Nagle usłyszeli wilcze wycie. A po chwili setki wargów wpadły na polanę. W ostatniej chwili krasnoludowie, Gandalf i Bilbo zdążyli wdrapać się na drzewa. Wargowie postawili przy tych drzewach straże i zaczęli obradować- czekali na goblinów, gdyż wraz z nimi mieli napaść tej nocy ludzkie osiedla. Gandalf zaniepokojony rozwojem wypadków zaczął ciskać w wilki zapalone szyszki, siejąc wśród nich prawdziwe spustoszenie. Po niedługim czasie przybyli jednak orkowie, którzy podłożyli ogień pod drzewa, na których schronili się nasi bohaterowie. Na szczęście z pomocą przybyły im szlachetne Orły z Gór Mglistych, które nienawidziły i goblinów, i wargów. Przeniosły krasnoludów, czarodzieja i hobbita, do swoich gniazd, a gdy odpoczęli, zjedli i solidnie się wyspali, orły (mające dawny dług wdzięczności u Gandalfa) pomogły odnaleźć drużynie właściwy szlak. Dotarli więc pod Samotna Skałę, skąd udali się do domu Beorna - pół-człowieka, pół-niedźwiedzia. Gdy Gandalf opowiedział mu o celu wyprawy krasnoludów i o ich niedawnych przygodach z goblinami i wargami, których Beorn wręcz nienawidził, ten gościnnie ich przyjął i pozwolił kompanii wypocząć w swej posiadłości. Gdy odjeżdżali, ofiarował im kuce i żywność oraz udzielił cennych rad co do dalszej drogi. Tak dotarli na skraj Mrocznej Puszczy, gdzie Gandalf wraz z kucami Beorna zawrócił mając też inne, ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Członkowie drużyny lamentowali z tego powodu, ale Gandalf pozostał niewzruszony - udzielił im ostatnich rad i pojechał w przeciwną stronę. Trzynastu krasnoludów i hobbit ruszyli tymczasem w dalszą drogę przez Mroczną Puszczę. Droga była żmudna i monotonna. Wędrowali wiele dni, a końca lasu nie było widać. Pewnego dnia dotarli do przecinającego ścieżkę potoku. I choć byli bardzo spragnieni, to w pamięci mieli przestrogę Beorna, aby nie pić wody z żadnego strumyka w Mrocznej Puszczy. Nie bez problemów, gdyż Bombur zapadł w śpiączkę, ale ostatecznie udało im się pokonać przeszkodę. Wędrowali dalej, a zapasy żywności i wody prawie zupełnie się skończyły. Pewnego wieczora zauważyli miedzy drzewami jakieś światełka. Stwierdzili, że są to pochodnie. Usłyszeli także wesołe śpiewy i muzykę. Mimo rad Gandalfa i Beorna zeszli ze ścieżki i udali się w ich stronę. Gdy jednak wpadli na polanę, na której ucztowały leśne elfy, nagle wszystko zgasło i ucichło, a drużyna potrzebowała czasu, aby ponownie razem się zebrać. Tak stało się jeszcze dwa razy, aż Bilbo się zgubił - podczas zamieszania odłączył się od krasnoludów i pozostał sam w ciemnościach. Postanowił z poszukiwaniami poczekać do rana. Gdy zaczynał już drzemać, został nagle napadnięty przez olbrzymiego pająka, którego na szczęście, przy pomocy swej elfickiej broni zgładził. To dodało mu otuchy, a swojemu mieczykowi dało miano Żądło. Zaczął dalej wędrować, aż natknął się na kryjówkę pająków. Okazało się, że zniewoleni krasnoludowie znajdują się w ich mocy. Bilbo ruszył na pomoc i dzięki czarodziejskiemu pierścieniowi, rzucanym kamieniom i mieczykowi, wyzwolił krasnoludów z obrzydliwych kokonów. Rozegrała się straszliwa walka między setkami pająków, a wyczerpanymi krasnoludami, których wspomagał niestrudzony Bilbo. W końcu udało się hobbitowi zniechęcić szkaradne potwory do dalszego pościgu i drużyna rozpoczęła dalszy marsz. Dotarli w końcu do obszernej polany, na której widzieli poprzednio ucztujących elfów. Gdy zastanawiali się, co począć dalej (Bilbo wyjawił im z konieczności tajemnicę swojego pierścienia), nagle zorientowali się, że nie ma wśród nich Thorina. Dowiadujemy się, że Dębowa Tarcza został wzięty do niewoli przez leśne elfy i osadzony w ich twierdzy. Bądź co bądź, przynajmniej został porządnie nakarmiony. Pozostałych krasnoludów spotkał jednak podobny los - wszyscy zostali wzięci do niewoli przez poddanych Króla Elfów. Hobbit przy użyciu swojego pierścienia niezauważony zdołał dostać się za krasnoludami do twierdzy elfów. Sporo czasu zajęło mu przygotowanie ucieczki drużyny, ale ostatecznie uwolnił wszystkich towarzyszy i razem zdołali uciec w beczkach, które elfowie spławiali do niedalekiego Miasta na Jeziorze. Tam Thorin ujawnił swe pochodzenie. Mieszkańcy Esgaroth dowiedzieli się, że był synem Thraina, a wnukiem Throra, o których krążyły pieśni, że powrócą, aby odzyskać zrabowany przez smoka skarb i królestwo. Lud chętnie ich przyjął i udzielił wszelkiej pomocy, ale po dwóch tygodniach Thorin postanowił dłużej nie zwlekać i ruszyć ku Samotnej Górze. Wkrótce też do niej dotarli i rozbili na jej stoku obóz. Znaleźli także tajemnicze drzwi, narysowane na mapie, którą od początku podróży miał Thorin. Przy pomocy klucza dołączonego do mapy udało się wreszcie otworzyć drzwi. Postanowiono, że na zwiady wysłany zostanie włamywacz - Bilbo. Hobbit wsunąwszy pierścień na palec podążył ciemnym tunelem do wnętrza góry, w której przebywał Smaug. Zastał on smoka śpiącego na górze skarbów. Ukradł jeden z pucharów i wrócił do swych towarzyszy, którzy owacyjnie go przyjęli. To jednak spowodowało złość Smauga, który spostrzegł brak jednego ze swych skarbów (smoki są niezwykle skrupulatne zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o ich majątek). Wyfrunął więc z wnętrza góry i począł na jej stokach szukać złodzieja. Drużyna na szczęście zdołała skryć się w tunelu, którym Bilbo dostał się do wnętrza Ereboru. Następnego dnia hobbit postanowił ponownie udać się do smoczej jaskini. Tym razem Smaug nie spał i zaczął rozmawiać z Bilbem, mimo że go nie widział z powodu pierścienia. Włamywaczowi udało się nie wyjawiać swego imienia, jednak smok domyślił się z tytułów, które hobbit sobie nadawał, że Bilbo jest z krasnoludami i otrzymali pomoc w Mieście na Jeziorze. Smaug kolejnej nocy wybrał się także na zewnątrz. Najpierw zniszczył tajemne drzwi (nie wiedząc jednak, gdzie dokładnie się znajdowały), a potem postanowił zniszczyć Esgaroth. Krasnoludowie wiedząc, że smoka nie ma w jego jamie, postanowili ją zwiedzić. Wśród mnóstwa innych skarbów znaleźli także zbroje, które na siebie włożyli. Bilbo znalazł Arcyklejnot - największy skarb dla krasnoludów, lecz nie podzielił się jednak z nimi tą nowiną widząc szaleństwo Thorina. Wreszcie wydostali się z góry frontową bramą i udali się do nieodległej strażnicy. Smok natomiast udał się do miasta. Na szczęście, nie zastał mieszkańców Esgaroth zupełnie bezbronnych. Już wcześniej z niepokojem widziano ogień i dym buchający z wnętrza Samotnej Góry i teraz wszędzie przygotowano naczynia z wodą. Smok zaczął palić domy i część mieszkańców zaczęła uciekać (wśród nich także władca miasta). Inni jednak, tak jak pewien człowiek o imieniu Bard - potomek dawnego władcy pobliskiego, krasnoludzkiego miasta Dal gotowi byli bronić miasta do końca. I to właśnie do Barda, nim wystrzelił ostatnią strzałę ze swego łuku, podleciał stary Drozd, który co dzień przysłuchiwał się rozmowom krasnoludów i hobbita na stoku Samotnej góry. Ptak powiedział łucznikowi to, co zauważył Bilbo już podczas pierwszego spotkania ze Smaugiem: pod lewą piersią w pancerzu smoka jest luka. Bard posłuchał tego głosu i trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie wskazał mu drozd. Nieżywy smok z hukiem zwalił się na miasto. Do Miasta na jeziorze przybyły zastępy leśnych elfów ze swym królem na czele. Wspólnie z mieszkańcami miasta rozpoczęli budowę nowego. Większość ruszyła jednak pod Samotną Górę, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć bezpańskie teraz skarby Smauga. Na czele tej grupy stanął Bard. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali Thorina i jego drużynę za martwych. O tym wszystkim dowiedzieli się krasnoludowie od Roaka - starego kruka i rozpoczęli przygotowywać się do obrony Góry. Thorin za pośrednictwem kruków wezwał do przybycia swoich krewniaków z Żelaznych Wzgórz. W tym czasie wojska ludzi i elfów nadciągnęły już pod Samotną Górę, a Bard zażądał części skarbów jako odszkodowanie za zniszczenia wyrządzone przez smoka. Thorin jednak zaślepiony wielkością skarbu nie chciał pertraktować. Drużyna nie podzielała zdania Thorina, ale nikt nie śmiał sprzeciwić się jego woli. Szukali za to daremnie na polecenie Thorina Arcyklejnotu. Do siedziby krasnoludów, poprzez kruki, dochodziły już wieści o odsieczy krewniaka Thorina - Daina. Szansę na pokojowe rozwiązanie zdawały się nikłe. Hobbit postanowił działać- pod osłoną nocy wymknął się do obozu Barda i oddał w jego ręce Arcyklejnot uważając, że może pomóc w negocjacjach z upartym krasnoludem. Następnego dnia Bard z kilkoma innymi posłami (wśród nich niespodziewanie krasnoludy rozpoznały Gandalfa) ponownie zawitał pod Główną Bramą Góry i ukazał krasnoludom Arcyklejnot. Gdy Thorin dowiedział się, że to hobbit oddał jego wrogom tak drogi dla niego skarb, wpadł w szał i wypędził Bilba. Wysłał też kruki z wiadomością do Daina. Odsiecz krasnoludów już nadciągnęła i wydawało się, że nic już nie uchroni od bitwy, gdy nagle nad Górę zaczęła nadciągać z północy wielka, czarna chmura, a wraz z nią potężna armia złożona z goblinów i wargów. W dolinie Samotnej Góry rozegrała się wielka bitwa, znana potem jako Bitwa Pięciu Armii. Po jednej stronie brali udział ludzie, elfy i krasnoludy, po drugiej zaś wargowie i gobliny, które początkowo ulegały wojsku elfów i krasnoludów. Jednak ci orkowie, będący w przeważającej ilości zaczęli dostawać się w okolice Bramy Głównej. Wówczas do walki włączył się Thorin z drużyną.. Sytuacja już wydawała się opłakana, gdy nagle pojawiły się orły. Te same, które uratowały niegdyś drużynę z rąk goblinów i wargów. W ostatniej godzinie bitwy zjawił się także Beorn. Teraz wojska z północy uciekały w popłochu, a niedobitki ścigały elfy i krasnoludy. W walce tej zginęli Kíli i Fíli. Ciężko ranny został Thorin i następnego dnia, po pojednaniu z Bilbem i przeprosinach, zmarł. Hobbit z Gandalfem wyruszyli kilka dni po zakończeniu bitwy do domu. I choć Dain ofiarowywał mu wielki skarb - słuszną część z majątku Smauga, Bilbo przyjął jedynie dwie małe skrzynie, jedną złota, drugą srebra. Do domu wracał Bilbo z Gandalfem, Beornem i zastępem elfów. W drodze powrotnej Bilbo i Gandalf zawitali do Rivendell - Domu Elronda, gdzie hobbit wypoczął i dowiedział się nieco o misjach czarodzieja. Odwiedzili też siedzibę trolli, których spotkali na początku swej drogi pod Samotną Górę i zabrali stamtąd złoto. Gdy Bilbo wrócił do swojego domu, odbywała się właśnie sprzedaż jego norki, gdyż powszechnie został uznany za zmarłego. Niemało miał kłopotów, aby odzyskać wszystkie meble i inne sprzęty, a niektórych nigdy nie odnalazł. Żył jednak w swej norce dalej, pisał pamiętniki, a od czasu do czasu zaglądał do niego Gandalf, raz też przybył Balin, i wówczas razem palili fajki. Hobbit w Polsce Pierwsze polskie wydanie pojawiło się w 1960 roku dziesięciotysięcznym nakładem wydawnictwa Iskry, w tłumaczeniu Marii Skibniewskiej oraz z ilustracjami Jana Młodożeńca w miękkiej okładce z papierową obwolutą. ''Hobbita tłumaczyła również Paulina Braiter oraz Andrzej Polkowski. Adaptacja filmowa Na podstawie powieści powstała niedawno filmowa adaptacja w reżyserii Petera Jacksona, składająca się z trzech części: Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż, Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga i Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii, a wcześniej powstały dwa filmy animowane, oraz dość amatorski film rosyjski z lat 80-tych. Gry Popularność książki oraz jej adaptacji filmowych, spowodowała pojawienie się gier wideo, które przenoszą nas w świat opisany w tej powieści. W 1983 roku wydano grę o nazwie The Hobbit. W 2002 roku powstała gra o tej samej nazwie The Hobbit. Stworzono też grę "The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-Earth" przeznaczoną do wieloosobowej gry w internecie. Hobbit ukazał się też w postaci gry LEGO The Hobbit. Ciekawostki * Pierwsze wydanie Hobbita w Anglii, miało inną treść rozdziału pt. Zagadki w ciemnościach od tej nam znanej. Treść tą Tolkien zmienił, w celu dostosowania postaci Golluma do jego wizerunku we Władcy Pierścieni. * ''Hobbit ''w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego ukazał się wraz z objaśnieniami autorstwa Douglasa A. Andersona nakładem wydawnictwa Bukowy Las. The Hobbit (1961).jpg|Okładka pirackiego angielskiego wydania z 1961 roku autorstwa Pauline Baynes ca:El hòbbit de:Der kleine Hobbit en:The Hobbit es:El Hobbit fr:Bilbo le Hobbit he:ההוביט (ספר) it:Lo Hobbit ja:ホビットの冒険 nl:De Hobbit pt-br:O Hobbit (Livro) ru:Хоббит, или Туда и обратно Kategoria:Książki Tolkiena